


they call it puppy love

by scagnetism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Puppy Fic, is that a thing?? a puppy fic, nothing but fluff but coming from me ARE YOU SURPRISED, puppy, this is ridiculous but the dog that looks like harry has ruined my life, uhhh yeah???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/pseuds/scagnetism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to do their dog Muffie's hair to match his.  Louis is endeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is based on a ridiculous conversation I had with Kate, and this fic happened. I wasn't even gonna post it, but then...it's Harry and a puppy. Come on.
> 
> (A typical shout out to Katelyn because she's the one that made me want to post this.)

It’s quiet when Louis walks into the flat after a writing session.  Usually, Harry’s got the TV on loudly or is playing music or something, but he’s greeted with absolute silence.  Even the dog, who’s always at his feet the second he walks in the door, isn’t anywhere to be seen.  “Hazza?” he calls out, toeing off his shoes.  “You here, babe?”

Still he’s met with silence.

Shrugging, he starts up the stairs and can finally hear Harry’s voice coming from their bedroom.  The door is partially closed, and he can see sunlight shining on the carpet.  Without making any sudden noise, he shifts so he can see what’s got Harry so quiet.

And oh, _god_.  He’s got their dog – the fluffiest little angel he insisted they call Muffie – sat on a stool in front of their mirror, carefully brushing her fur.  “You like that, sweetheart?” he’s saying calmly, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates on brushing as carefully as possible.

She, as expected, doesn’t respond, but Louis can see her reflection in the mirror, and she nuzzles against Harry’s hand, and he smiles.  She’s being so still, and Louis doesn’t think there’s ever been a time when she hasn’t been wiggling all over, aside from when she’s asleep.  But of _course_ Harry has managed to get her to stay still long enough to play beauty salon or something ridiculous because _why wouldn’t_ Harry be able to do that?

He peers curiously into the room a little further, still trying not to make any noise, to get a better look at what Harry’s doing.  He then notices the little bow sitting on the dresser, pink and sparkly, and sees there’s a matching one tied around Harry’s bun.  He bites his lip to stifle his laughter, but it comes out louder than he had hoped, causing Harry to turn around with his eyebrows raised.

“Hi,” Louis says with a grin, pushing the door all the way open and heading over to plant a kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Hi, baby,” Harry answers, returning the kiss as Louis gives Muffie a pet between the ears and she gives him an approving yip and a tail wag.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, even though he’s sure he already knows the answer, as he runs his fingers down her soft fur.  She nuzzles into his hand, too, licking his fingers.

“Stop that,” Harry tells him, gently swatting his hand away.  “You’ll get it tangled!  I just brushed Muff’s fur all nice.”

Louis snorts, holding his hands up in surrender before plopping down on their bed to watch them.  “Anyway,” Harry continues, turning back to Muffie whose tail is still going back and forth at lightning speed, “I was doing her hair.  Her fur, I guess.  Doing her fur.  I found matching bows.”  He points to the one on the dresser, confirming Louis’ suspicion.  “And I thought, ‘why not?’”

“Pink sparkles suit you,” Louis tells him, and Harry laughs, nodding as he dramatically flicks a strand of hair that’s escaped his bun.

“Thought so.  And Muffie, too.”

“Oh, but of course.”

A stillness overtakes the room aside from Harry humming lowly and Muffie yipping every now and then as Harry tries to keep her still so he can finish.  He finally gets her fur up in a bun, ties the bow around it, and smacks a kiss on the top of her head.  “You look so pretty, darling,” he tells the dog with a satisfied smile.  “I think Daddy did a lovely job.”

“You did,” Louis agrees, pulling his phone out of his pocket to take a picture.  She wriggles in Harry’s grasp, and Louis laughs as he snaps a quick photo before Harry admits defeat and puts her down.  She stops for a moment to look at them before trotting off in a blur of fluff and white.

“Now, I’ve gotta ask...”  Louis starts as Harry joins him on the bed, entwining their fingers with a smile.  “What was that about?”

Harry grins, looking away for a moment while Louis plays with his rings.  “Well, like, we’ve talked about having kids soon, right?  And you’ve got all that experience doing little girls’ hair because of your sisters, and I don’t have that, so, like.”  He shrugs with his unoccupied arm, grin so wide it looks like his face will crack.  “Muffie’s a good place to start, yeah?  And she and I match, so that’s just a bonus for you, having a super cute family.”  He shakes his bun, and the ribbon dances in the air.

“Hazza,” Louis giggles, leaning his head on Harry’s shoulder.  “You’re too much.”

“I found this, like, site of dog hair tutorials,” he explains like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  “And it teaches you how to do pigtails and braids and stuff, if their fur is long enough, and it doesn’t hurt the dog or anything.  I think I’ll try braids next.  You could braid my hair and I’ll do Muffie’s.  Like a braiding train.  ‘S proper domestic or summat.”

Louis nods, and aside from how stupidly adorable that sounds, he doesn’t think there’s a single way he could tell Harry no, anyway.  “Yeah, sure, babe.  We’ll be masters by the time our daughter comes along.”

Muffie returns to them in the moments following, bun askew and ribbon coming untied.  She steps on Harry’s feet and looks at him with her tail wagging.  “Oh, darling!” Harry exclaims, untangling himself from Louis.  “You’ve messed up your beautiful ‘do!  Let me fix it!”

She barks, turning in a circle before she allows Harry to pick her up again, and he starts to retie the bow.

“I’m feeling left out,” Louis jokes, putting on a pout as he looks at Harry.

“Don’t worry.”  Harry heads over to the dresser with Muffie tucked under his arm, happily licking under his chin.  He holds up another piece of pink sparkly ribbon and grins.  “I got one for you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mytinylou.tumblr.com) if you'd like and say hi :)


End file.
